Christmas Comes But Once a Year
by elven-girl10
Summary: A collection of Christmas Shorts that crossed my mind over this holiday season. Mistletoe chaos and debates over the existance of Santa. Merry Christmas Everyone GS and GSD Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Elvengirl10**: Well…this counts as the first Gundam Seed fic I've actually posted. I've had millions of ideas, but never any time to develop them. Originally, this was supposed to be one big one-shot, but the ideas never seemed to flow, so I decided to cut it into shorts. Anyways, I hope you like them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny (actually I do own Destiny…. just not the rights to it…the TV series)

Note: This combines the two series, but has very little relevance, if any,to the actual plot of the existing series.

* * *

**Mayhem Under the Mistletoe.**

"This presents an area of hazard," Rau commented.

"What do you mean?" asked Andrew; looking up from the book he was reading. Rau said nothing, but merely pointed over to the double doors where Athrun unknowingly stood unknowingly under some mistletoe. Andrew, now understanding Rau's point, nodded.

"Let the chaos begin," he said, indicating Cagalli.

"Athrun!"

"Oh, hey Cagalli." Athrun smiled. Cagalli ran up to him, "Almost ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I finally finished wrapping everyone's presents, including yours."

"Oh yeah…yours is ready to," Athrun blushed, mentally kicking himself. He knew he'd forgotten something. Cagalli smiled.

"Athrun, do you know what you're standing under?"

Athrun blinked and looked up, finally noticing the mistletoe. He looked back down at Cagalli and smiled. Cagalli leaned closer and closed her eyes. Athrun leant down. Their lips were about to touch.

"Athrun."

"Wha?…oh…hi Meer"

Indeed, Meer Campbell had latched firmly onto Athrun's neck. She smiled sardonically at Cagalli, who glared back at her. Athrun gulped. He was not in a good spot.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli spat.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You aren't Lacus!"

"So?"

"Now, now, you two…this really isn't the time. It's almost Christmas." Athrun laughed nervously, trying to avert the impending disaster.

"Athrun!" came a chorus of voices, belonging to that of Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawk. Athrun sighed.

"Now's he's got a problem," said Andrew.

"Indeed," Rau agreed, "And he's trapped to."

"No way out of this one. Not without a few scars at least."

"Athrun, will you help me wrap Christmas presents?" asked Meyrin, latching onto Athrun's arm.

"No, you'll help me, won't you Athrun?" Lunamaria had clung onto his other arm. Athrun felt like a teddy bear being fought over by two toddlers.

"He's coming with me!" Meer insisted.

"No, with me!" Cagalli announced.

"At this rate, Athrun won't be around much longer," Rau, muttered. Andrew nodded and was about to speak when a gunshot rang through the air, removing the mistletoe. The fighting stopped. Andrew and Rau looked at each other. Athrun gave a sigh of relief and looked to find his savior. All he saw was the retreating figure of someone dressed as a reindeer.

"Thank you!" he yelled to the reindeer and bolted down the other hallway, the girls in hot pursuit.

"I suppose that's one way to get out of that mess."

"Yeah, but who d'you suppose that reindeer was?" Andrew winced as another gunshot rang out through the building.

"No idea."

Elvengirl10: Just who is the mistletoe-sniping reindeer? That shall be revealed in a future chapter. As for next time, based off an Azumanga Daioh classic: Reindeer. Fact or Fiction.

For those of you who might know the identity of the reindeer (you know who you are) don't spoil it for the others

A lot can happen between now and News Years. Have a good holiday everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Elvengirl10: Well…I hope everyone's having a good holiday still. This will probably count as the fastest update in history for me. My goal is to update at least one chapter every day, with a few exceptions due to time constraints.

Disclaimer: Don't own Seed, or Seed Destiny (If I did own the latter, a lot of stuff would've been changed) I also don't own Azumanga Daioh, which is where I got the inspiration for this.

* * *

**Reindeer. Fact or Fiction?**

"I wonder what Santa's going to bring me this year," said Shinn, flopping on a nearby couch.

"I asked for Athrun," Lunamaria sighed. Rey and Shinn exchanged glances. Lunamaria was obsessed. They'd heard about the mistletoe incident.

"Did you ask for anything, Rey?" asked Shinn, a child-like innocence in his eye.

"Well…" Rey began.

"You still believe in Santa, Shinn?" Heine inquired, coming into the room, "Don't you know that he's really your parents?"

Shinn winced. Rey shook his head.

"You're wrong, Heine. Santa exists!" Shinn exploded. Lunamaria looked at Rey, relief clear in her eyes. He was arguing to protect his childhood dream. At least Cagalli wasn't here.

"Prove it!"

"I heard him. Before the war, when I was in ORB, my sister and I snuck downstairs really early and we heard the reindeer flying away."

"You believe in reindeer to?" Heine began laughing.

"Actually…" Rey started.

"Don't tell me you believe in them to, Rey."

"I don't…well not Santa, but reindeer are real."

"What?" Heine stopped laughing. Lunamaria gave him a funny look.

"It's true. They don't' fly, but they still exist. They look like a cross between and elk and a moose."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Ask anyone."

Heine ran out of the room, determined to find out.

* * *

"Arthur, do reindeer exist?"

"Yes…why?"

Arthur received no response. Heine had moved on.

* * *

"Captain Talia, are reindeer real?"

"Yes Heine, they are. You find them up north."

* * *

"Chairman Dullindal, is there such a thing as reindeer?"

"Indeed. Why do you ask?"

"Um…no reason…"

* * *

"Hey Athrun! Do you know if reindeer exist?" Heine had to run to catch up to Athrun.

"Think so. Why?"

"Long story. Where are you going?"

"Shopping. I forgot Cagalli's present."

"Sucks to be you. Good luck."

* * *

Heine came back into the room where Rey, Shinn, and Lunamaria were, tired and out of breath. He glared at the three of him.

"You may have won this round, but there will be another!" He exclaimed, before flopping on the couch beside Shinn, who shot a dirty look at him. Shinn got up and moved to the other couch.

"What's wrong, Shinn?" Lunamaria asked.

"Luna…" said Shinn in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"Santa's real, right?"

* * *

Elvengirl10: How was that? All right? Good? Bad? Could be better? Let me know.

Next Time: Christmas Eve Shopping! or Athrun Zala, Are You Insane?


	3. Chapter 3

Elvengirl: Okay, moving right along. Believe it or not, the shorts are starting to connect to one another…slightly, but a small, chaotic plot is appearing. I'll be trying to add more characters as the fic progresses. Any and all suggestions for shorts are welcome.

Disclaimer: Don't own Seed or Destiny.

**Christmas Eve Shopping! Or Athrun Zala Are You Insane.**

* * *

Athrun bolted out the door and straight into Yzak, who was wandering inside.

"Ow! Damn it Athrun! Why don't you watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Yzak…Christmas present…for Cagalli…forgot to get one…" Athrun panted as he got to his feet.

"That sucks."

"The mall's still open right?" Athrun was clearly panicked.

"Yeah…wait. You plan to go shopping? At the mall? On Christmas Eve? Athrun Zala are you insane?" Yzak stared at his rival in horror.

"I need to do this. Yzak, come with me. I'll need a second opinion."

"No way. This is your problem. I want nothing to do with this. You know I hate shopping."

"Yzak, I will repay you somehow."

"Now. Ask Yamato or Amalfi. Elsman maybe. But I refuse."

"Alright…" Athrun walked off, slowly. Grinning, Yzak turned to go inside. Athrun whipped around, grabbed Yzak by the arm and began dragging him towards his car. Yzak fought bravely, but Athrun's grip was to strong.

"Damn it Zala! I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Aw, come on Yzak. You don't want to end up on Santa's naughty list at the last minute."

* * *

The mall was a zoo. Crowds filled the hallways, so much that there was barely any room to move.

"You do know what you're getting her, right?" Yzak's voice was barely above a whisper as he stared in complete terror at the crowds.

"Not really…"

"Crap. Why don't you just kiss her under the misletoe?" Yzak winced at the word.

"I tried that…and I was nearly killed."

"Oh right. I know, why don't you get her a necklace to go with the ring?"

"Good idea. Thanks Yzak, I knew I could count on your feminine side."

"You're wel— Hey! Zala1" Yzak, taking offense at Athrun's last comment, charged into the crowds after him.

* * *

As expected, it was a nightmare. Athrun and Yzak fought through the crowds, desperate to meet their goal. By the time they made it to the nearest jewelry store, Athrun's shirt was torn and there was a good chance of his pant leg coming off. Yzak's hair was a mess and he had lost a shoe. Then Athrun had to make a decision. It took him fourty-five minutes and Yzak complaining, to choose out of the myriad suggestions. Athrun finally decided on a butterfly with rubies set in the wings and body on a gold chain. It cost two hundred dollars.

If entering the mall was a nightmare, leaving was hell. Yzak buffeted his way through the crowds, clearing a path for Athrun, who clutched Cagalli's gift to his cheast. When they had made it to the exit, Yzak had lost his other shoe and his jacket. Ahtrun had lost his pant leg and his shirt was in shreds. Since Yzak was shoeless, Athrun had to give him a piggy-back across the parking lot to the car. They got in and there as a cold stoney silence between the two of them. Finally Athrun spoke.

"You know Yzak, someday you and I will look back on this and –"

"Shut up Zala."

* * *

Elvengirl: Hope everyone's still enjoying this. You must be, by the amount of hits I have for two chapters. I'm glad to hear it, though I wouldn't mind a review or two. And again, I'm open to any suggestions for possible situations for this fic.

Next Time: Let's All Make Money At Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

Elvengirl: Happy New Year everyone. Hope it's going good so far. Just a few notes about this story. If you haven't already gleaned, it takes place on Christmas Eve, and I'll be going from there to New Years. Also, this chapter was supposed to be entitled 'Let's all Make Money at Christmas', but that chapter didn't turn out as well as I hoped, so I skipped onto the next one. Also, I think a few characters may be OOC. I didn't mean for that to happen, and I'll try to get better at it. Anyways onto the next chapter.

* * *

**Burn Baby Burn, Christmas Inferno.**

"Are you sure putting real candels on the tree is such a good idea?" asked Rau, who was watching Azreal decorate the Christmas tree.

"Of course. It fights for the whole traditional Christmas theme. What could go wrong?"

"I can think of a few things," Rau shrugged, "But if you know what you're doing..." He turned to leave, slightly brushing the tree. A shower of needles rained upon the floor, leaving the branch bare. Rau looked at Azreal.

"Haven't you been watering the tree?"

"That's Yuuna's job. Yuuna why haven't you been watering the tree!"

"I've had alot on my mind!" the politician yelled back, dropping a picture of Cagalli.

"It's not Valentine's Day. Seesh. Rau, think you could get the fire extinguisher...you know, just in case."

"I was just going to do that."

* * *

A few minutes late, Rau returned with a fire extinguisher, only to watch the tree ignite and observe Azreal yell at a very distressed Yuuna. The said fire had destroyed his picture of Cagalli.

"I think I'll go phone the fire department instead."

Rau set the extinguisher down, turned around, and headed towards the nearest phone, wherever that was. As an afterthought, he quickened his pace. On the way he glanced oout the window, noticing Dearka and Miriallia. He knew that Dearka had been working on something all afternoon, but he wrote it off as nothing he should worry about.

* * *

_**Outside:**_

"Are you finally done?" asked Miriellia, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them.

"You bet. Prepare to see a Christmas light extravaganza!" Dearka announced. He had been creating a display of epic proportions since early that afternoon, using whatever decorations he could lay his hands on. Coming over to Mir, he gave her a hug and grinned.

"Care to throw the switch?" he asked, holding up the master switch to his display.

"Alright," Mir smiled, and did so.

The display lit up the block. Snowmen and Santa waved. Reindeer pranced. Elves stocked the sleigh. The Twelve Days of Christmas boomed loudly through the air. Deakra was ecstatic. Everything was working perfectly.

That was until, sparks started flying from the snowmen and the candels looked like they were really on fire. There was a loud KABOOM! which shook the ground. Dearka shielded Miriellia from the debris, then turned to see the smouldering remains of his triumph. He felt like he was about to cry. Miriellia tried to comfort him. Dearka sniffled.

* * *

"The fire department should be here by now. I wonder what's taking them," Rau mused. Not that he really cared. He just didn't want anyone scolding him. Walking back to check on Azreal and the tree, which had probably burnt itself out by now, Rau again glanced outside and blinked. There was the fire department, removing blackened pieces of rubble from the area where Dearka's display once stood. A good crowd had gathered around the site, wondering what the ruckus was. Rau shook his head. It looked like the beginning of another Christmas tradition.

* * *

Elvengirl: How was that? I personally don't think that it was as funny as the other ones I've written/am writing, but let me know, alright? Please? A special thanks goes out to my friend for giving me the idea. Again, suggestions still welcome, as well as reviews. Updates might become far more erractic as I have to go back to work, but I'll try to get a good portion of this fic done before my holiday ends. Happy New Year everyone.

Next time: Santa, Fact or Fiction? Special thanks to CrazeIzumi for the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Elvengirl: Wow...updating quickly this time. Rare occurance. Hope everyone's still enjoying this. I think you are, with the seven hundred plus hits I've recieved. Think I've already stated that my updates will become wierd, but I'll do my best.

* * *

"Luna...Santa's real, right?" Shinn asked quietly. Luna looked up at Rey, who shrugged. Both were at a loss. 

"Well..." Luna began.

"I still can't believe that you think Santa's real," Heine sighed, "Grow up Shinn. You're such a kid."

"No I'm not! Santa's real! At least believing in him is better than believing in the Great Pumpkin!"

"Erk..." Heine winced. Shinn had hit a sore spot. Rey and Luna both sighed. This argument was getting out of hand. Rey was jut about to step in when the door opened.

"What are you arguing about?" asked Cagalli, "I can hear you all the way down the hallway."

"Not that it matters, but Heine says that Santa doesn't exist," Shinn snapped.

"You think Santa's a fake!" Cagalli turned to face Heine.

"Yes I do. Everyone over the age of ten knows he's actually your parents."

"He's real!" Cagalli argued, "I've seen him."

"You have?" asked Shinn, awe and jelousy mixed in his voice.

"Indeed. Once, as a little girl, I snuck downstairs and I could see him stuffing my stocking."

"Lucky."

Luna gave Rey a funny look. The Representative of ORB believed in Santa Clause? Did her brother know? If he did, did he believe in Santa to?

"You're both insane," Heine concluded. Shinn and Cagalli snapped. A string of insults came from the two of them. This now counted as a rare and unprecedented event. Shinn Asuka and Cagalli Yula Atha were actually agreeing with each other.

* * *

The argument persisted fir approximetly ten more minutes, and showed no signs of ending. Rey and Luna left, mostly out of boredom. The arguments were wearing thin. 

"Guess I'll see you in the morning then," said Luna, turning to head to her room.

"Luna, wait," said Rey, his voice somewhat wavering. Luna stopped. Rey hardly, if ever, used her nickname. She turned back around.

"What is it?"

"Well...it's just...I...wanted to apologise for some of the things I've said to you...and...just say thanks for just being there for me..."

"Rey..." Luna smiled softly and hugged him. Rey smiled and returned the hug, "You don't have to apologise." She glanced upward and grinned. Rey followed her gaze and blushed. They were standing under some mistletoe. Rey leaned down. Luna smiled and closed her eyes.

BANG!

Rey hugged Luna close so that only he was hit by the small bits of ceiling. They both turned around to see the retreating figure of a reindeer. They looked up. The mistletoe was gone. They looked at each other and began to laugh. Though one thought remained on their minds.

Who was that mistletoe snipping reindeer?

* * *

Elvengirl: I know...I kinda killed my Rey/Luna moment, which I'm really proud of, being someone who can't write the greatest romance, but I have no control over that reindeer. Where there is mistletoe, he appears. Hope that was enjoyable. I'll try to get another one up soon. Suggestions welcome. Again, thanks to CrazeIzumi for the idea

Next Time: Who Knows?


	6. Chapter 6

Elvengirl: Wow...you people love this little fic of mine, don't you? I'm very glad to hear it, and I'm really impressed with myself. You have all given me more confidence, so much that I might just end up jumping on the bandwagon and doing my own high school fic, or a fantasy-type one. I dunno, maybe I'll just stick to shorts. I kind of want to do one that will just let me be random during the long monotony of the school year. What do you, my lovely readers, think?

Yzak: Those shorts would just be you picking on me, right?

Elvengirl: Maybe...you're not my only target you know.

Yzak: Who else is there then?

Elvengirl: Uh...let me think about that. I'll get back to you.

* * *

_**Santa Waltfeld's Coming To Town.**_

At last, night had finally fallen. Despite loud arguments over the exisitance of Santa, (later moving onto elves and Frosty the Snowman, with a brief interlude by Heine, who brought up the subject of Rudolph), Rau and Azreal trying to set up an artficial tree without anyone noticing, Dearka sobbing over his ruined display, and erractic gunshots ringing through the house at random intervals, things had finally calmed down.

"Is that everything," asked Lacus, placing the last few gifts under the newly replaced tree.

"I think so," Kira smiled, helping Lacus up. They headed out of the room, past Shinn and Cagalli, who were staked out, hoping to get a picture of Santa. Unfortunetly they had both fallen asleep. Murrue glanced into the room.

"Everything's done?"

Kira and Lacus nodded. Kira looked over at Mu, who gazed forlornly at the blackened doorframe, So much for a Christmas eve kiss.

"You can relay the message to Andrew now," said Kira quietly.

"What?" Lacus gave Kira a confused look.

"We've persuaded Andrew to dress up as Santa for Shinn and Cagalli...you know, as a Christmas cheer type of thing," Mu explained, turning around to get better reception on the walkie talkie he held.

"They're already asleep. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lacus was somewhat concerned.

"Everything will be fine. Andrew will probably wake them up as he comes down the chimney."

"He's coming down the chimney?"

* * *

It was cold. If Rau needed to know anything that night, it was that it was cold and he was freezing. He paced back and forth on the roof, wondering how he had ended up there, instead of his nice, warm bed. He remembered something about being paid. That was it, he had charged Mu one hundred dollars for him to go along with this "scheme". Rau decided to add another fifty dollars, just for the cold. Mu's voice came crackling over the walkie talkie he held. Rau couldn't quite make out the message, but he assumed it was the signal.

"Andrew, Mu says you can go."

Andrew grinned and nodded. He was dressed in a Santa suit, beard and all. Several pillows added to his girth, so much that Rau wondered if Andrew could actually fit down the chimney. Rau had suggested Andrew throw on soot and then go in the front door, but Andrew insisted on authenticity. The holidays did weird things to people.

"Alright then, here's to a Merry Christmas. God speed, Citizen," Andrew gave Rau a small two-fingered salute, before leaping down the chimney. Rau sighed and began his "job". He began to stomp in his pacing, hoping to emulate reindeer. Rau soon began stomping so hard, trying to get warmer, that he barely heard Andrew's voice.

"Rau, I need help. I'm stuck!"

* * *

Elvengirl: Finally, I'm moving onto Christmas Day. Never thought it was gonna get like this.

Next time: Mistletoe Mayhem on Christmas Morn.


	7. Chapter 7

Elvengirl10: Finally...Christmas Day. I had intended for this chapter to go up on that day, but...yeah. Also, I just finished watching Destiny, which needs a better ending.

Yzak: And more screen time for me...not stupid Athrun.

Elvengirl: Yes, and less Kira to. More Shinn, more Rey. I'll stop now.

* * *

**Mistletoe Mayhem on Christmas Morn.**

* * *

"Rau...wake up!"

Rau reluctantly opened his eyes, only to meet the gaze of Andrew Waltfeld, now beardless, though still wearing the hat.

"Andrew? How'd you get out of there?"

"Dunno. I can't really remember."

"What time is it?"

"Nine AM on Christmas Day."

Rau shook his head and looked around. He was sitting against the wall of the front hall.

"Have I been here all night?" Vaguely, Rau tried to piece together last night's events. He remembered Andrew's cry for help, and his attempt to contact Mu and Kira.( The walkie talkie had finally kicked the bucket, so cell phones were used instead.) They were going to try to remove Andrew's pillows, but Rau couldn't see where Andrew was from his angle on the roof. Rau was going to come down and they would figure out what to do from there. Rau remembered hearing something and slipping as he came down the ladder, grabbing onto it just in time. Looking up to see what it was, Rau thought he saw a blinking red light...and that's when things started to get fuzzy.

"I think so. I was found in the living room. I kinda remember a booming voice and then someone forcing me down the chimney... Do you think it could've been..."

"There's no way...I can't believe I'm saying this, but should we be checking the roof for sleigh tracks?"

"Might as well. I mean, Shinn and Cagalli have been showing Heine "santa-photos"..."

BANG!

"Thus does the reindeer strike again."

"Who was denied this time?"

Rau and Andrew looked around the corner to Dearka hugging Mir very tightly.

"Who is that reindeer?" Andrew asked rhetorically.

* * *

The remaineder of the morning was its usual Christmas frenzy. Presents were opened. Much to Athrun's relief, Cagalli loved the necklace. The hug she gave him was worth the three hundred he had spent. (One hundred had gone to Yzak, who still hadn't forgiven Athrun for putting him through that hell.) The reindeer had become an omnipresent force, shooting down the mistletoe as fast it went up. To some he was a curse, namely to the couples who were trying to be romantic, and to others a blessing. Namely to Cagalli, who had been bothered by Yuuna, and Athrun, who was mobbed by Meyrin and Meer. The only time the reindeer was late, and many contribuated it to shock, was when Kira and Lacus kissed. But then again...everyone else was surprised as well.

Finally the time came to prepare Christmas Dinner and the girls had put their feet down. They weren't making it this year.

* * *

Elvengirl: I'm not to sure about this one...though the next one will be very funny. The guys have to make Christmas Dinner.

Next time: You've Doomed Us All, You Know That?


	8. Chapter 8

Elvengirl: Sorry this took so long...I'm back at school so it's kinda hard.

* * *

**You Realise You've Doomed Us All. **

* * *

"What! What do you mean you're not cooking?" Dearka stared in horror at Miriellia.

"We decided that since we made Thanksgiving Dinner, it's your guy's turn to make Chirstmas Dinner." Miriellia replied, adressing all the males, who were giving each other uneasy glances. Reluctantly they turned towards the kitchen. It was Rau who turned to bring up the rear, turned back and said,

"You realise you've doomed us all, haven't you."

* * *

"So...now what do we do?" asked Azreal, as they all congregated in the kitchen, a mountain of ingrediants on the island in the middle.

"I can't believe that none of you have ever done this before!" exclaimed Nicol, digging out the turkey.

"And you have?" Dearka scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now here's what needs to be done..."

* * *

The only word to describe the kitchen that afternoon was chaos. Everyone rushed around, making sure that everything would be ready that night. Shinn's eyes brimmed with tears as he diligently chopped onions for the stuffing he and Rey were working on. Nicol prepared the turkey, which had been uncerimoniously dubbed Butch. Athrun and Kira mashed potatos while Dearka steamed various other vegetables. Azreal and Yzak were in furious competion as to who could set the table faster, while Heine and Auel began to argue over what exactly went in the soup. Andrew, Gilbert and Rau attempted desert, while Yuuna unwillingly opened cans of cranberry sauce. Questions flew across the kitchen like bullets.

"Is tsp tablespoon or teaspoon?"

"Is this salt, or sugar?"

"Why is there green stuff growing on the stuffing?"

"Are the turkey giblets edible?"

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, everything was done...well, almost. There was still the matter of Butch.

"Hey Murdoch...does Butch looked done to you?" asked Mu, staring at the bird in question through the oven glass. Murdoch bent down.

"I'd say it's beyond done," he said.

"In fact, I'd call it charcoal," Rau added. Mu took it out. Butch was most definetly charcoal.

"I tried," Mu shrugged.

* * *

Around six, everyone gathered round to see what had been accomplished. Butch was charcoal, the stuffing had something growing on it, the vegetables were overcooked, the soup tasted like salt. The only thing that looked marginally edible was the cranberry sauce. Nicol sobbed.

"So..." said Andrew, "Who's up for takeout?"

* * *

Elvengirl: Hope you all enjoyed that. Again, sorry it took awhile. I'll try to get the next one up sooner.

Next Time: Don't know the title yet but it's fun with tobbogganing


	9. Chapter 9

Elvengirl: Well...I hate to admit it, but this fic is coming to a close. Yup, there are three chapters left including this one.

Yzak: It's about it.

Elvengirl: Sorry about picking on you...I can't help it.

Yzak: Yeah...you and your friend (name withheld...henceforth known as Aerith) Aerith. I know what you two have planned for me.

Elvengirl: (looks away) I don't know what you're talking about. At any rate, I'm dedicating Shinn's adventure in the chapter to my friend (name withheld...henceforth known as Cloud) Cloud, because he inspired the dialogue, though his plans are far more elaborate.

* * *

**Fun in the Snow.**

* * *

"Alright, here's the plan," Shinn said, glancing at his teammates: Rey, Lunamaria, Stellar, Sting, and Auel. "When Athrun and the others are looking..." Shinn trailed off, checking to see if the said people were eavesdropping.

"When Athrun and the others aren't looking..." Sting began.

"We sneak around back and ambush their fort with a giant snowball," Shinn grinned triumphantly.

"Well that makes sense," Auel shrugged. He had just devised the same plan with Rey.

"Who builds their fort at the bottom of a hill, honestly?" Luna sighed, "They clearly aren't that good at land tactics."

"What are they up to, Stellar?" Shinn asked.

"It looks like they're just talking...oh, and a fight's broken out between Yzak and Athrun.

"Perfect, then we strike now. Stellar, Sting, Rey, you guys come with me."

"Why do I have to stay behind?" Auel whined.

"It's alright, Auel. You can go. I'll stay here with Luna," Rey smiled, giving a sidelong glance to Luna, who smiled back.

"Really? Thanks Rey!" Auel ran happily out of the fort. Rey turned to Luna and held up some mistletoe.

"This time we won't be interrupted..."

BANG!

* * *

Not to far away, Gilbert and Talia were taking a walk. Neither of them spoke, each enjoying the other's silent company. It was almost always like this. Gilbert opened his mouth to say something.

WHAP!

A snowball hit him squarely in the back of the head. He turned around to see who threw it. No one was there. Gilbert turned around to speak again. Again, the same thing happened. After the third time, and Talia letting out a small giggle, Gilbert sighed.

"Talia, you can go on ahead."

"Alright Gilbert."

* * *

"I think he's noticed us," Rau whispered to Andrew.

"Indeed. Mu, you threw to soon."

"Sorry. Still, it is three-on-one."

"True enough. Get ready, he's about to return fire."

* * *

"I think this counts as the best snowman I've ever made," Cagalli grinned, placing a scarf around the snowman's neck.

"Really? This is my first," said Nicol.

"Oh yeah...you didn't help with the ones outside Kira and Athrun's fort."  
"The snowgaurds? Those are impressive."

"You think so? I spent a good couple hours..." Cagalli was interrupted by a large rumbling sound, and turned around only to see a large snowball demolish her snowgaurds and a good portion of the fort, along with Kira, Athrun, and Dearka running for their lives. She looked up and saw Shinn, standing there with Sting, Auel, and Stellar. Shinn noticed Cagalli and bolted away.

"Run while you still can, Shinn Asuka. Run while you still can."

* * *

Elvengirl: Hope you all enjoyed that. The aftermath will come in the next chapter which is...New Year's Eve.

Yzak: Wow...only...15 days late.

Elvengirl: Meh..whatever. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible

Next Time: New Year's Eve.


	10. Chapter 10

Elvengirl: Wow...sorry this is late. I've had to deal with school and exams and what-not. This fic is nearing it's end with only two more chapters to go...but no worries because I've another in the works. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"What happened to you guys?" asked Azreal, watching Gilbert, Andrew, Mu and Rau wander inside, covered in snow.

"Just got into a little fight is all," said Andrew, "All fun and games you know."

"Yeah. It was fun till Rau decided to turn traitor," Mu snapped.

"Then it was hilarious," Rau grinned, wiping the snow off his coat. No on noticed Dearka sneaking down the hall with an armful of Christmas lights.

* * *

The evening progressed quite normally, and with little mishap. Dinner was well cooked this time, not takeout. No one seemed to noticed that one person would leave every now and then, and come back at least half an hour later, somewhat more tired. After dinner, everything meandered into a stated of calm. Andrew, Rau, and Gilbert had started a game of Risk, while Rey, Dearka, Auel, and Luna settled down to play Scrabble. Shinn and Stellar cuddled by the fireplace, while Mu and Murrue watched the snow fall from the window. Finally, eleven o'clock was reached. One hour till midnight.

"Now would be a good time to set up the fireworks," suggested Kira. Responding to their cuem Azreal, Rau and Mu got up to leave. Lacus smiled at Kira, who put his arm around her. Athrun went looking for Cagalli, who was playing cards with Murdoch and Natarle. He gently tapped her one the shoulder, and then brought her a little distance from the group.

"What is it Athrun?"

"Cagalli...I realise..I've kinda be a jerk to you lately..."

"Athrun, what are you talking about? I don't remember you being a jerk. Wishy-washy maybe...but not a jerk."

"Well...I mean, with Meyrin, and Meer..."

"Exactly, you're being wishy-washy. Athrun, I can forgive that. You're worrying over nothing."

"Cagalli..."

"I love you, Athrun."

"I love you to." Athrun pulled Cagalli closer. So what if it wasn't midnight yet. Athrun looked up. He'd finally get to kiss Cagalli under the mistletoe.

BANG!

Or maybe not.

"Who the hell is that reindeer?"

"I thought I'd gotten them all," Andrew muttered. It had been his job to remove the mistletoe.

* * *

"How much longer till midnight?" Azreal asked, "I'm freezing."

"Fifteen minutes," Mu replied, "Are we all set up?"

"Yes. We should probably turn off the Christmas lights now," Rau nodded. Azreal threw the switch. Pitch darkness reigned for a few minutes until a bright light split the night. Azreal, Mu, and Rau found themselves surrounded by the gundams, each with a different Christmas light pattern.

"So this is where everyone went..."

"Looks like we all had the same idea."

* * *

It was now five minutes till midnight. Athrun was once again being fought over, in order to determine who was to recieve the first kiss of the new year. Lunamaria had given up on that and now smiled happily in Rey's arms. Mu had come back to be with Murrue, leaving Azreal and Rau to deal with the fireworks. Whether or not that was a good idea is debateable.

"One minute!"

Athrun broke away from Meer and Meyrin and ran outside with Cagalli. Others soon followed, eyes turned towards the sky.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The first firework shot up into the air, exploding into a shower of white sparkles. Athrun smiled at Cagalli, who smiled back. They joined the other couples in the sharing the first kiss of the new year. This time there was no gunshot. This time there was no mistletoe. A new year had officially begun.

* * *

Christmas Comes But Once A Year - End.

* * *

Elvengirl: And so it ends...Psych! There's still once chapter to go. The bonus chapter. Where I reveal the answer to question that's been on everyone's mind . Yup...the identity of the mistletoe-sniping Reindeer.

On another note, how was that ending? Cheesy? Alright? Any way to improve? Let me know please...and how about the Athrun/Cagalli moment? I don't have much of a romantic flare, so reviews are appreciated.

Next Time: Bonus! Just Who Is That Mistletoe Sniping Reindeer?


	11. Chapter 11

Elvengirl: Well, here it is. The Final Final chapter of this little story. I'm really glad that everyone enjoyed it so much. Thank you all so much for reading this and telling me what you think. I appreciated every one of the comments I recieved and I mean this all sincerly. And I have another fic in the works with my friend Aerith, so it should be up soon...middle of February I would think. I want to get at least three chapters written before I post it and we still have some details to work out.

And now, without further adieu, I will reveal the identity my menace that killed all my romantic moments.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter : Mistletoe Sniping Reindeer. Indentity Revealed.**

* * *

"You know...there's one thing that's still bothering me," said Heine, as he handed the last bit of garland to Lunamaria.

"And what's that?"

"Who that mistletoe sniping reindeer was."

"Good point. We still haven't figured out the identity."

"You guys talking about that reindeer?" asked Shinn, coming to see if he could help, Stellar close behind.

"Yeah. Are we letting the matter drop or what?"

"Actually, Dearka and Sting came up with a plan," said Stellar.

"This I gotta see," Heine grinned, stepping down from the step-ladder and heading down the hall. Shinn and the others followed.

They soon found Dearka, Sting, and Auel setting up mistletoe over the door to the living room. The plan, as they explained it, was simple. Two people, Athrun and Cagalli, were going to attempt to kiss under the mistletoe. When the reindeer showed up, the others were going to jump him.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Luna sighed. Stellar nodded in agreement. However, curiosity prying on their nerves, they went into the living room to watch the preceedings and were soon joined by everyone else.

"Here goes nothing. Operation: Identity Revalation is go!"

Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other, awkwardly. This was going to be very difficult with such an audience watching. Athrun stifly put his arms around Cagalli, his cheeks a bright red. There was no need to go any further. A loud yell rang through the hallway followed by a bullet that hit its mark.

Dearka, Sting, Auel, Shinn, and Heine took off after the retreating reindeer. Mu following with the video camera. They dissappeared around the corner. There was a loud crash. They came back around the corner. Dearka proudly dragging the reindeer. Auel holding his head. Sting helping Shinn limp down the hall. Heine nursing a cut on his arm. Dearka stopped in front of the audience. It was time. Like something out of an old Scooby-doo cartoon, Dearka whipped off the mask. Everyone gasped. It was...

"Yzak?"

"What?"

"You're the reindeer?"

"Yes. I'm the reindeer, and I've sworn to shoot down every piece of mistletoe I see."

"But...why? On all levels, why?"

"Because I can't stand it. Out of everyone, I'm pretty much the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend! Zala's got Cagalli. Dearka, you've got Miriellia. I don't have anyone..."

"So...since you can't be kissed under the mistletoe, no one can?"

"Exactly."

"He's learned well," Rau smiled, before Andrew elbowed him in the ribs.

"Why the reindeer suit then?"

"Had to hide my identity somehow."

"Aw...cheer up," Dearka clapped his friend on the back, "I'm sorry that this was bothering you. Look, I promise that will have you a girlfriend by Valentine's Day. Count on it."

* * *

Christmas Comes But Once A Year - End Proper.

* * *

Elvengirl: And so it really ends. The last quote, a premonition of things to come...who knows? I might plan something for Valentine's Day. I don't really know yet. All I know that my next Gundam Seed Project will involve Yzak and Dance Lessons. I hope to see you all againwith that fic.

I want to thank all of you who read my fic, especially to those who reviewed. Those who didn't, thanks for reading it anyway and I really and sincerly hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks to : **Rainpure,** **CrazeIzumi, xCagallix, xShukuun.light, Maplerose, Uchiha-chan, iMelchani, Panda, Kageharukaco, and RyoKazunine **for their support and continous reviews.

I hope you all have a wonderful year, and I hope to see you all again in my next fanfic.


End file.
